Season 1
The first season of Rosie premiered on February 19, 2011, on Gulli. Season overview Always dressed in black, Rosie casts a sardonic and offbeat eye on the world around her. And she’s never at a loss for words. Her world is confined to her house and its surroundings, where she regularly meets her neighbor, Olive, who she takes a malignant pleasure in driving up the wall. Whenever she feels the need, Rosie brings in her imaginary friend Blackie, an easy-going green sheep. A good friend, he is the only person she confides in because Blackie has the advantage of never being able to tell anyone else her secrets. '' http://www.zagtoon.com/ Cast and crew :''To view a complete list of all the staff and cast that worked on Season 1, go to Season 1/Credits. Note: Because Rosie was released outside of North America therefore it's unknown if there's an English dub, this is a list of voice actor/voice actress for the French dub only. Episodes :Main articles: Episode guide Trivia * The production of the first season went very quick, because it was produced between April and September 2010 in the French studios of 2 Minutes in Angouleme, where the director, story-boarders and animators were all located for more efficiency.http://www.kazachok.com/catalogue/pages/mag/808/808.pdf * Season 1 has the most number of episodes in the series with a total of 102. Though, it makes sense because all of those episodes have a one-minute length. * In this season, the opening sequence would features a bird suffers from a series of misfortunes prior to the series logo being shown. * This is the only season in which all the adults are only seen by their shadows and/or their voices. Gallery Title Cards It's Won! - Title Card.png|"It's Won!" Collectors - Title Card.png|"Collectors" The Unhappy Children - Title Card.png|"The Unhappy Children" The Lord of Donuts - Title Card.png|"The Lord of Donuts" Know Yourself - Title Card.png|"Know Yourself" Imminent Invasion - Title Card.png|"Imminent Invasion" Not Moving - Title Card.png|"Not Moving" Truth or Dare - Title Card.png|"Truth or Dare" The Storm - Title Card.png|"The Storm" Endangered Species - Title Card.png|"Endangered Species" Darth Rose - Title Card.png|"Darth Rose" The Nail - Title Card.png|"The Nail" Power of a Day - Title Card.png|"Power of a Day" Inspired - Title Card.png|"Inspired" Romeo is a Coward - Title Card.png|"Romeo is a Coward" Magician Apprentices - Title Card.png|"Magician Apprentices" The Invitation - Title Card.png|"The Invitation" The Evil Twin Sister - Title Card.png|"The Evil Twin Sister" A Name That Rings - Title Card.png|"A Name That Rings" Olive's Makeover - Title Card.png|"Olive's Makeover" Such a Nice Little Boy - Title Card.png|"Such a Nice Little Boy" The Contempt - Title Card.png|"The Contempt" Real Life - Title Card.png|"Real Life" Your Best Friend - Title Card.png|"Your Best Friend" Fruit Salad - Title Card.png|"Fruit Salad" Close to his Constituents - Title Card.png|"Close to his Constituents" No Controversy - Title Card.png|"No Controversy" A Slogan That Tears - Title Card.png|"A Slogan That Tears" They Are Among Us - Title Card.png|"They Are Among Us" Neighbor Happiness - Title Card.png|"Neighbor Happiness" A Tou Tou You Tou - Title Card.png|"A Tou Tou You Tou" Animal Documentary - Title Card.png|"Animal Documentary" Rosie's Friendship - Title Card.png|"Rosie's Friendship" New Star - Title Card.png|"New Star" Pain Test - Title Card.png|"Pain Test" Rosie's Little Mom - Title Card.png|"Rosie's Little Mom" Life's More Beautiful - Title Card.png|"Life's More Beautiful" Chocolitostein - Title Card.png|"Chocolitostein" One Day, My Prince - Title Card.png|"One Day, My Prince" 1... 2... 3... - Title Card.png|"1... 2... 3..." My Imaginami - Title Card.png|"My Imaginami" Each His Demons - Title Card.png|"Each His Demons" Ethics to Gourmet - Title Card.png|"Ethics to Gourmet" A Story and in Bed - Title Card.png|"A Story and in Bed" To Lose Wool - Title Card.png|"To Lose Wool" Coloring - Title Card.png|"Coloring" The Nanny - Title Card.png|"The Nanny" Francis - Title Card.png|"Francis" Listen to My Heart - Title Card.png|"Listen to My Heart" Couple Therapy - Title Card.png|"Couple Therapy" Inside - Title Card.png|"Inside" Too Much Stress - Title Card.png|"Too Much Stress" It's Good to Laugh - Title Card.png|"It's Good to Laugh" The Good Use of Instruction - Title Card.png|"The Good Use of Instruction" Tipped - Title Card.png|"Tipped" Meditations - Title Card.png|"Meditations" Blackie Disappears - Title Card.png|"Blackie Disappears" Where Do You Come From, Blackie? - Title Card.png|"Where Do You Come From, Blackie?" The Secret of Blackie - Title Card.png|"The Secret of Blackie" The Label - Title Card.png|"The Label" A Dinner at Olive's - Title Card.png|"A Dinner at Olive's" Those Who Are Raising Us - Title Card.png|"Those Who Are Raising Us" Neptune and Me - Title Card.png|"Neptune and Me" Without Attachment - Title Card.png|"Without Attachment" Happy Childhood - Title Card.png|"Happy Childhood" Shame - Title Card.png|"Shame" You Tell Me a Secret? - Title Card.png|"You Tell Me a Secret?" Afternoon Between Girls - Title Card.png|"Afternoon Between Girls" Cuisine of Paris - Title Card.png|"Cuisine of Paris" The Announcement Made to Rosie - Title Card.png|"The Announcement Made to Rosie" Mother's Day - Title Card.png|"Mother's Day" Recognize It! - Title Card.png|"Recognize It!" We Exchanged Our Dad - Title Card.png|"We Exchanged Our Dad" The Imaginary Child - Title Card.png|"The Imaginary Child" Evidence! - Title Card.png|"Evidence!" If Only... - Title Card.png|"If Only..." Olive and Blackie - Title Card.png|"Olive and Blackie" Olive, Are You There? - Title Card.png|"Olive, Are You There?" Teleshopping - Title Card.png|"Teleshopping" Guinea Pigs of Life - Title Card.png|"Guinea Pigs of Life" The 4th Wall - Title Card.png|"The 4th Wall" It Hurts - Title Card.png|"It Hurts" Absenteeism is Bad - Title Card.png|"Absenteeism is Bad" Olive's Choice - Title Card.png|"Olive's Choice" The Public Voted - Title Card.png|"The Public Voted" Little Santa Claus - Title Card.png|"Little Santa Claus" Spanking - Title Card.png|"Spanking" Restorative Surgery - Title Card.png|"Restorative Surgery" Illness for a Friend - Title Card.png|"Illness for a Friend" Double View - Title Card.png|"Double View" Draw Me Your Family - Title Card.png|"Draw Me Your Family" Category:Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 episodes